Relationship Status (ON-HOLD-BE BACK IN NOVEMBER!)
by kcabfy
Summary: Based on the numerous options available on social networking sites, Relationship Status tells the story of Austin and Ally and how they faced the hardships of life concerning their current status in love.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so I said that I would start posting this story on October. BUT GUYS, I just finished the first book's prologue and I love it so much that I just wanted to post it right away. So...I hope you'll like this story. It's just the prologue so it might be a bit crappy.**

* * *

_"I catch my breath, the one you took_

_The moment you entered the room_

_My heart it breaks at the thought of her holding you. _

_Tell me, does she look at you the way I do?_

_Try to understand the words you say and the way you move?_

_Does she get the same big rush?_

_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

_Tell me, am I crazy or is this more than a crush?" _

**- He Is We, Blame It On The Rain**

* * *

**Relationship Status: **"Single but mentally wishing I'm with him."

* * *

**Prologue**

_April 30, 2013_

I guess I can say that this is one of those cliché stories where a boy _unintentionally_ did something to a girl and the girl couldn't stop thinking about him, assuming there was something behind the boy's action when in reality…there really is nothing. Basically, this is a "one-sided" or "lopsided" kind of love story.

It's really not that special, if you think about it. It's actually every girl's story when it comes to her crushes; but I believe that there is something special, something unique in our story that makes it worth a novel. Maybe it's because of the fact that I'm still eyeing you from the distance one year later, thinking that perhaps, if I keep on doing that, you'll finally notice how my eyes would always have that twinkle _every single time _I spot you in a crowd; or maybe you'll finally take a hint that you already have my heart and realize that you haven't been returning the favor.

Oh, how I wish you'd feel again after being naive, see through my heart after being blind for a year, smash that one layer of wall that always seem to separate us because of our highly different social statuses; and then maybe…just maybe…you'd come striding towards me, maneuvering your way through the augmenting crowd, and when you finally spot me just sitting there silently by the corner, your eyes will light up the way mine did for the last year; then you'll take my hand, gently as if it was a piece of diamond you are so afraid of breaking, and that's when those delightful words I've been longing to hear would spill out of your mouth. Almost like a river—mellifluously flowing and never stopping—because you've been holding back those words that you are so agog to please my ears.

For one year, Austin, for _one heartbreaking year_ I've wanted those imaginative thoughts to happen so badly. I wanted it so much that I've become so selfish. I wanted you all to myself that every time a girl comes near you, talk to you and make you smile, I wanted to get to my feet and push her far because I don't want anyone taking you away from me. Though I know that's impossible because who am I to have that right when you're not even someone I can call mine in the first place?

How did this hopeless crush even started, you ask?

Well, today, exactly one year ago, you decided to stare at me.

Not a big deal when you think about it. But how about we look back to that day in my perspective. Maybe then you'll realize how what you did, did so much effect on me.

I remember that sunny April afternoon of 2012. I just got out of my sixth period and I was obviously on my way to my last period of the day. I remember chatting with my best friend while making our way to this narrow hallway where most students cram as they head to their own seventh period. I couldn't focus on what my best friend was saying because all I wanted was to pass that hallway and get to my class in time. And then all of a sudden, I looked to my left and there you were.

We were standing very close to each other, although my best friend was kind of separating us. That moment, as cliché as it sounds, was probably the best thing that happened to me that day. It was at that moment when I realized that your surroundings could really drown out because you are so captivated with that one thing, or that one person.

Austin, my goodness, it was your eyes. It was your adoring blue eyes that caught me off guard. Truth be told, the first time I saw you dribbling that soccer ball by my locker, I have no idea how breathtaking your eyes could be. That's when I saw it up close, I was…see, I can't even bare to word my sentence perfectly. There are honestly no words to describe how beautiful it is. I guess nobody told you this before and I wanted to be the first one to do so.

I haven't realized yet at the moment that I may be the luckiest girl in the world because somehow those beautiful eyes of yours decided to lock with my boring brown ones. How long were we staring at each other? I have no idea, but I can assure you that it didn't end early.

Think about it: out of all the pretty girls that were on the same hallway as we were, you decided, or chose, to stare at me instead. Now tell me, won't that make a girl feel something or think that there's something behind that stare?

Thing is, I regretted something about that moment. I regretted something that it made me want to go back in time and did what I should've done. I wish—I wished I smiled at you. I wish I gave you a smile and who knows? Maybe you could've returned it.

You didn't catch my eye right away, I won't deny this, Austin; but once you did, I swear I couldn't look away.

* * *

**Let's just pretend Austin has blue eyes. Oh, and just a friendly reminder: THIS FIRST BOOK IS BASED ON MY STORY. This whole thing really happened to me. So when you're reading this, it will be like looking at my personal diary (btw, I don't have a diary). So yeah, this first book will have this kind of format. It's like Ally is talking to Austin.**

**So...I hope you like this just as much as you loved Vindictive! And please, leave a review to let me know what you think :)**

**Thanks!**


	2. I

**Thank you all so much for the reviews last chapter, even though there were only five. I still appreciated everything though, because I get to hear feedbacks.**

**Anyway, this book will have short chapters by the way because they would just be like small diary entries. Oh, and also just a heads up: the dates at the top of each chapter are not the date of the entry but the date when the moment happened. Hope it made sense.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**I.**

_January 5, 2013_

Do you know what I love the most about us?

No, it's not our lopsided relationship. No, it's not those times when you're sitting close to where I'm sat. No, it's not when I can see you standing a few feet away, being your adorable self.

It's those stolen moments, Austin, that I love the most. I love it because even though I became a thief, I treasure everything I get to steal from you: the glances, the accidental hand brushing, the millisecond eye contact we share in the hallway, and I could go on forever, Austin. The list goes on and on.

Every stolen moment I have with you, I record, because I know—we both know—that's all I'm going to _ever _get from you. Nothing more. And I wish I had the power to change that saddening fact. But sadly, I'm just an average person. A nobody that would never have the chance to experience how it feels like to hold someone's hand in public as I walk; to cuddle with someone during those long winter nights; to have a reason to smile in every waking hour because someone sent me a sweet message, confessing his overwhelming love for me.

Oh, Austin. I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry for boring you. You're probably thinking how lovesick of a person I am and how crazy I am for you. You probably need to visit the dentist now because of my sweet words that is obviously turning into something sappy—a little too much for your own liking.

I wish I know when to stop ranting.

Anyway, going back to our preempted topic: stolen moments. I may have tons of them already but of course, everyone has got to have their favorite, right? Well, I wanted to share mine, in the case that you'll want to know what it is.

You probably don't remember it now, Austin. It was the fifth of January, disturbingly cold and snowy. I didn't intend for it to happen, really. It just so happens that I don't have anywhere to go or anything to do for free period so my friend dragged me with her to the choir room.

I was in line to sign my name up as attendance when my friend tapped me on my shoulder and pointed at the door. I looked and I saw your friend coming in, and then you walked into the room, looking handsome and flawless, as I have always remembered.

Truth be told, my heart did a relay race when I saw your face for the first time after Winter Recess.

Your bright blonde hair was styled in that small quiff that always look so soft (I've always preferred your old hairstyle, but you still look adorable either way), and your lips are quite redder than the usual; your eyes still the brightest blue I've ever seen and your smile…your smile just sent off a wave of warmth throughout my body. You might think that's highly impossible but I wouldn't lie, Austin. When it comes to you, I wouldn't lie because I have no reason to.

"He's here…" I remember muttering under my breath.

After I wrote my name on the teacher's attendance sheet, my friend and I made our way to the chairs by the door. I was listening to my music when I saw you walking towards the baby grand piano in the middle of the choir room, and then you started playing. I had to legitimately pull my earphones off because I wanted to hear you play, I wanted to know how your melodies would swoon me.

That moment, I may have been oblivious to it before, I found myself falling even harder for you. I watched the way your slim fingers would move gracefully across the monochrome keys; I watched how your foot would gently press the pedals below; and I silently watched as you occasionally would close your eyes and sway your head to the music. I'm not familiar with the piece you were playing, but when you're the one playing it, I won't mind if the same song will play over and over again every day.

And then you stopped. You just cut the music and stood up from the piano bench. Just as I was getting lost in it, you decided to stop it. Austin, you don't know how much I wanted to get to my feet and encourage you to finish the song because it was just so lovely, so pleasing. I wanted to hear more.

More, I wanted, and you gave me exactly that.

It turned out; the reason you stopped was because your friend wanted to practice his solo for his upcoming choir performance. His song is not as beautiful as yours was but music is music. You stood beside your friend, watching and listening as he tried to perfect his song. All of a sudden, you decided to mess with him. You sang a high note. Although it was meant to be as a playful one, I still think that your voice sounded so incredible. I have no idea how your voice really sounds like, but I'm glad that you at least gave me an idea.

The teacher came out of her office and kindly asked the students gathered around the baby grand piano to stand away for a while because she has a student that needs her help with singing. You and your friend started walking towards where I'm sat; I looked at you and…you were already looking at me.

Do you know how nice it is to know that you're just about to look at someone you like and he or she is already looking at you?

You don't know, Austin, how hard I was trying to look normal when there's only a chair separating us. I don't know about you, but I've been noticing how every time we're standing close to each other, there's always something that never fails to separate us. I hope someday, that "something" will just fade away. I feel like that's the only wall that's keeping us from interacting with each other.

I don't know how long you were standing in front of me, but I'm pretty sure my heart wasn't beating at its normal rate. Being that close to you is enough to leave me breathless. Your effect on me is so strong, Austin, sometimes I find myself weakening before it, like the way Superman weakens at the sight of a kryptonite.

There was only five to ten minutes left of free period when your friend urges you to play with the tiny ball he seemed to be holding for the last twenty minutes. I heard you agreeing reasoning that you were starting to get bored anyway. So the two of you walked towards the door, still close to where I am. I watched as you took the ball from your friend and made it bounce from the floor, to the door, and to the floor and back to you again. You were successful the first time, but the second time you did it, the ball bounced towards me.

I saw it and grabbed it even before it hit my face. But something _unanticipated _happened. I caught the ball and…crazy thing is, you did too. I was just sitting there in my chair with the ball in my hand with _your _hand clamped over mine. Basically, we both caught the ball causing for us to accidentally hold hands.

Time _literally _stopped. For some unknown reason, I was frozen, and you were as immobile as I am as well. I looked down at our hands and then I looked into your eyes and you were staring intently at me.

From the corner of my eye, I saw my friend and your friend standing by us, just watching the incident that occurred between us. I guess they were just as frozen as we were.

I never wanted the moment to end, but sadly it did. You were the first one to move, removing your hand from mine while I hand out the ball back to you. The bell rang and just like that, you were out the door. And that magical moment that we shared just a couple minutes ago, were already just a memory for you. But to me, I still felt like it's replaying over and over before my eyes. The same scene just kept on happening and happening, even as I exit the choir room.

They say things happen for a reason. Some would say they happen because it's meant to be. But we were never meant to be, Austin, we never were. And I also know for a fact that we will never _ever _going to be.

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated :)**


	3. II

**Guys, I'm seriously way, way, behind schedule. You see, every time I write a new story, I would outline it first (duh) and then I set due dates for each chapter to be posted. This chappie should've been posted like four days ago and now, the next chapter after this is supposed to be due tomorrow! It's a good thing it's my fall break now so I have time to catch up before I finish any school work before school starts again this Monday.**

**Anyway, here's the second chapter. I guess I can say that, you'll get to see/read more of Ally and Trish's relationship on this chapter, and a peek in Austin's family.**

* * *

**II.**

_May 1, 2013_

You did it again, Austin. You did what you did to me the first time I saw you. It was like that moment all over again, Déjà vu as people usually call it. The only thing that changed was the setting: we're still in a hallway when it happened, just in a different school. Another change was that there were fewer people compared to our first encounter.

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for third period. I came out a bit late from my chemistry class, so maybe that was the reason for the lack of students in that hallway. I pulled out my phone, and once I looked up, you were the first person that caught my attention.

I was seriously surprised that inside, my brain was scurrying to think of something to do. My first instinct was to pretend I was busy on my phone, but soon realized it was futile. It was useless. I put my phone back in my jacket pocket and when I raised my head again, I caught you staring at me. But once you realized you've been caught, you quickly darted your eyes away; your face emotionless, or perhaps you were trying to act like what happened doesn't mean a thing, like it was no big deal.

At the same time, Austin, I was happy for that event. When you finally walked past me, I was smiling from ear to ear; people actually assumed I was smiling at them. But they would never know that you're the cause of that grin; they would never know that you're the only person who could make me smile foolishly in public, often at random times just with the thought of you.

The best thing about that was the fact that you actually bothered or "took time" to look at someone like me: a normal girl with unattractive big nose, who hides behind her prescription geeky glasses. I felt special and beautiful because you stared at me. No boy has ever done that to me before. People always thought of you as a jerk (mostly my friends); the kind of boy that sends this aura, in which, "If you aren't pretty and hot as fuck, you ain't gonna get a single letter out of me."

I've told my friend about what happened exactly a week after. We just finished our choir concert, and I remember being happy about it because we sang this love song about a girl loving a boy, but he doesn't feel the same way. I was looking at you the whole time I just hope you noticed.

Anyway, I met up with Trish and she was talking to Trent's (her crush) parents. I waited for her to finish, just in time for you to come out of the auditorium with your parent. I tried to look subtle but I was studying your resemblance to your father, all the while wondering where your mother could be. You picked your little brother up and rested him on your shoulders. He giggled adorably and that sound alone made you smile so wide.

Trish finished and once we got out of the school building, she met up with her parents while I joined mine. We were walking to the parking lot, and I noticed how we were walking side by side. Your little brother was still laughing due to his enjoyment sitting on your shoulders while you make sudden movements (like jumping, crouching, spinning, etc.) and each gesture makes his laughter louder.

I pulled out my phone, having something to tell Trish about.

"So, tonight was parents night, I guess? You saw Trent's parents, I saw Austin's." I texted.

"Yep, did you talk to them?" Trish replied.

"Obviously no, but Austin and I were looking at each other."

"Ha-ha," she texted. "You are such a chicken. If I can talk to Trent and his parents, you can talk to Austin and his parents as well."

"Well, the thing is, Austin and I don't know each other very much. I don't even think he knows my name."

"If you talk to him, you can get to know him."

Good point, Trish, good point.

I took one last glance at Austin before I saw him reaching his car. He lowered his little brother down, and gave him a slight tickle as you buckle him for safety. I passed by your car just in time for you to get inside.

"I heard he's a stuck up though, so it may be hard to talk to him. I mean, I think he's the type of guy that if you're not pretty, he won't bother talking to you." After a couple of minutes of looking at Austin, I finally managed to provide Trish a reply.

"Ally, come to think of this: If you said that he's that kind of guy who only likes pretty girls, who wouldn't look at any of the girls that are ugly, then why were you guys looking at each other?" Trish said in her text.

Those words literally made me think things through. As I load my car that night, I kept on scrolling through Trish's message thread, and mine, reading her words over and over again. Each time I go through it, a new thought suddenly would erupt into my mind, sending my thoughts into further confusion. The tangles just kept on getting more complicated.

I said good night to her even though I wasn't really getting for bed. I just felt the need to lock myself in my room, trying to repeat the words again in my head. I needed the space to think things through.

I knew I was making a fool of myself that night because I was over thinking things that most probably shouldn't be over thought by any person. I remembered slapping myself on my cheek, trying to step out of whatever trance I was in, because I was seriously making a big deal out of nothing.

With the feeling of not doing anything for the rest of the night, I head to my bed, and just as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep. I didn't realize how tired I was until then.

* * *

**It's a short chapter, I know, but like I said it's just going to be like diary entries.**

**MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Guys, I SERIOUSLY, LITERALLY, need some piece of advice. Based on what you read about my experience with that boy I'm basing Austin on, what should I do with him? What advice would you lend me? It's almost two years since I first started liking him and I NEVER EVER talked to him before. Even after the ball incident (from the last chapter), I didn't even say anything.**

**My friends even think I should start talking to him, but I'm just too scared to do it. I mean, he's popular and I'm just...average. I'm afraid I'll just humiliate myself in front of him and his friends.**

**HEEEEEEEEELPPPPPPP!**


	4. Author's Note!

**Guys! This is not an update, but I just wanna tell you two things.**

**1) I'm currently putting this story on-hold for the month of October. I know I said that I finally had my rest last month, but guys, school's been too much and I honestly just couldn't find the time to type up a chapter, when I have loads of poetry and book analysis to write, term tests to worry about; I still don't even know what costume to wear for our Halloween Dance this weekend! Plus, my head's been all around lately.**

**2) I'M NOT HAPPY WITH HOW THIS STORY IS TURNING OUT. I feel like I downgraded. I mean, comparing this story to Vindictive, this was a failure, in my opinion. So, no, I'm not deleting this story just because of that, BUT I will rewrite this and actually make it into a story, not just diary entries. So, start expecting longer chapters this November! Besides, the next book of Relationship Status would be a Christmas one and I really, really want to have it posted on December, so I think that it's okay to start again on November because it will only take me one month to write each book for RS.**

**Thank you all for your time. This was probably garbage, but glad you read it! I'll see you again on November :)**


End file.
